PrettypurpleRogue's Oneshots!
by PrettypurpleRogue
Summary: A group of barely understandable thoughts that I didn't want to waste. This has it all hurt, love, family, pain, EVERYTHING! And the kitchen sink! Rating variable along with characters
1. Mother

Author Ramblings: I have ideas that are too short for a story but I don't want them to go to waste. So I'm putting them here! Welcome to PrettypurpleRogue's collection of one-shots! * Wild cheering * Normal _Flashback_

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or anything else you recognize.

First **Mother:**

Calm.

The Danger Room made dojo was serene and silent. There were four people in it. All of them had white stripes in their hair. All of them were doing synchronized yoga. The people were Rogue and her kids Rahne, Jamie, and Amara. At the start all three new recruits had taken a shine to the mysterious X-man and she them. And now after Apocalypse they were a family again.

Rahne thinks of her recruitment.

_Her home life hadn't been good to start with and the added knowledge of her being a mutant her drunken Father kicked her out finally. On that day it was, as much as it's a cliché, raining. She wondered the streets avoiding people and trying to keep warm. She finds an empty and relatively clean alley to sleep in for the night. In the morning she was so hungry she could eat her own arm._

_She spent a few weeks on the streets barely scraping by. She was raiding a trashcan when a light shined on her from nowhere. She tensed then bolted. She stretched her slightly-better-than-average senses and heard what appeared to be scolding? _

_She also heard footsteps following her so she sped up and looked for places to hide. She picked between a dumpster and an old trashcan. She scooted as far back as she could and waited. She hoped whoever was following her wouldn't find her. She waited. A shadow invaded her hiding place. She whimpered and closed her eyes. _

_When she haphazardly opened them she saw an angel staring right at her. _

'And the rest is history,' Rahne puts her mind to the yoga. Following her angel's, her new mother's lead.

Author Ramblings continued: Okay bad.


	2. Never Again

Author Ramblings: Nothing to say!

Disclaimer: It inhaled too much helium and sounds like a chipmunk. It went to the doctor to get fixed and should be back soon.

It was a nice, bright, sunny, quiet day at Xavier's. The birds and bugs were out and about. The mutants that resided there were out frolicking on the lawn. Except some notable ones that play a big part in our story.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A scream echoed. By the house Scott's car was waiting. Scott, Jean, Beast, Storm, and the Professor were milling around it. "PUT ME DOWN! I WON'T DO IT AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Another scream was unleashed.

Suddenly the front doors of the mansion burst open. Logan came through them carrying a screeching Rogue over his shoulder. She clung to the doorframe like it was her lifeline. Scott had to come over to get her off. Eventually they got her in the car. They strapped her in as she was protesting to loudly and trying to claw her way out of the convertible.

Kitty phased up from the ground. "Like are we ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready Half-pint." Logan said as he was holding Rogue down. Kitty got in the driver's seat of the car and put on a seatbelt. Kitty turned the car on and Rogue gave one final scream before Kitty burned rubber.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

A few hours later:

The drivers were still nervous about Kitty driving so although they pretended to go about their business their thoughts were with that red sports car. Finally the call sounded, "They're back!"

The adults all ran, or wheeled as the case may be, outside. The car phased through the gates. And approached at a high speed that would make racecar drivers yell for their mommies. The car screeched to a stop before the adults and all took a second to marvel. The car was trashed. There were traffic lights, street signs, and even parts of other vehicles in the car.

Everyone took another look. The passenger side was empty. "Half-pint, where's Rogue?" Logan was suddenly very scared.

A gasp startled them all. Rogue popped up from her bent in half position. If the car looked bad she looked worse. There was dirt, rocks, what looked like condiments, and fur all over her. Plus it looked like her shirt was moving. A cat came out from the bottom of her shirt and dog followed it. A bird flew out of her hair. All adults were thinking the same thing: 'Oh, * beep *.'

The door slowly opened and a small lake flooded out. Rogue shakily stood up. She had a glazed look in her eye combined with a spark of crazy. She lurched her way over to the Professor. The striped-hair mutant picked up her teacher and benefactor but the front of his shirt. The Professor was pulled so far up he was not in his wheelchair anymore.

Rogue brought him to her eyelevel and said in a hollow, raspy, monotone, hinted with crazy, "Never again." She dropped him back in his chair and promptly fainted on the spot.

Author Ramblings continued: I have had this rattling around in my head forever. Review!


	3. What are you afraid of?

Author's Ramblings: Not well thought out. Sorry, I've been up for 23 hours in a row. Normal/ flashback

Disclaimer: This piece of poorly written idea is not mine. Thank goodness if it was I'd feel sorry for me.

She probably shouldn't be obsessing over this. I mean it's not that big of a deal right? As she walks alone in the gardens of the place she calls home she thinks back on the incident that caused this somber reflection.

_Earlier that day:_

_School had just finished and all the Xavier mutants were happy to get out from under Kelley's anti-mutant thumb. The car on the way home was filled with prattle about plans for the weekend since it was Friday. _

_A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Kitty Pryde. Resident phaser, valley girl, computer expert, and 'The Goth Queen's' roommate. Kitty was inviting her to go to the movies with them later. _

_She thought. Did she really want to go through the same drill? The forced smiles, the huge gaps of space, the whispers when they thought she couldn't hear? No, she didn't. She declined Kitty's invitation. _

_Kitty looks hurt then relived. She makes herself only notice the first emotion. _

_The car stops. They're home. All passengers exit the vehicle, eager for the weekend to begin. She slowly walks to her room. _

_Her roommate beats her there. She barely closes the door when she notices her roommate talking on the phone. Her roommate is clearly not paying attention as she's reaching for her computer because if she were she'd notice the big fat bee right where her hand was about to touch. _

_Knowing her roommate's allergy to bees she steps in and gently grabs her roommate's hand before she can get stung. _

_Her roommate starts and on instinct filches away._

That is what is forever ingrained in her mind. The look of fear, of disgust that all had for her except a selective few. She wants to know something. If she could rewind time she'd go back and ask her roommate, 'Haven't you known me for years? Haven't we been roommates for most of that time? Didn't you see the gloves? The gloves that protect you from me. That I have to wear while you'll never know the burden of. What are you afraid of?'

Author Ramblings continued: Wow, I am on the angst-mobile big time, aren't I?


	4. Orphan Part 3

Author Ramblings: We all know that Mystique adopted Rogue when she was four. But how did it go? This is my take on it.

Disclaimer: It got adopted.

The worst orphanage in the state. That's where she was now. The Home for Wayward Children had the highest amount of arrests and deaths among the children and alumni. They also had the lowest high standard.

She could tell that much just from standing outside. The windows weren't all there and the ones that were, were dirty and had rickety shutters. The paint was chipping off the great home. All in all you were left with a haunted house feeling. At least that's what four-year-old Anna Marie thought. Her children's services caseworker, a tall, blonde lady, was holding tight to her hand as she led Anna Marie into the front yard of the scary orphanage. Her caseworker said goodbye and walked away. Leaving Anna Marie all alone. Except, of course, for the other kids. Here come some now. A group of three teenage boys. As they approached the toddler the other kids milling about backed away.

"Well boys looky here." The apparent leader of the gang said, "She's so little. And with the white streak; cute." The boys smirked at her. The leader spoke again, "Hey cutie there's a special event going on tonight and we have the perfect seat for you." The leader twirled a piece of her white streak with his fingers. They walked away.

It was past midnight. Anna Marie was in the little girls' room. She was trying to get to sleep but after everything that happened in the last few months and being in a strange place, alone, at night it was all she could do to try not to cry.

There was a sudden thump at the door. Anna Marie shrunk down in her bed hoping the monster would go away. The door opened. It was leader and two other boys she hadn't seen. "Time to go, cutie." Leader said as he pulled her up and put her over his shoulder. She was always small from her age so he could do this easily.

"Hey man are you sure we want to bring the kid?" One of the other boys asked. Te leader knocked him upside his head. He rubbed it guiltily and looked away from the leader's harsh glare.

They made their way to the old groundskeeper's shed in the back of the house. Even from the outside Anna Marie could tell there were a lot of people inside and they had light. The leader and his boys and Anna Marie got inside. All the teenagers that lived in the home were there. Most were standing around the walls of the shed but a few girls were sitting in chairs in the middle of the room. The leader put Anna Marie down and led her right in front of the girls. A few were just sitting but the major were tied down with rope or duct tape. Now that she looked the teenagers weren't just milling about in the room the leader's gang were acting as crowd control and keeping they back, away from the girls. A few boys stepped towards the girls. The ones tied up tried to scream but the duct tape over their mouths didn't let them. A brown-haired boy ran his hand down a blonde girl's cheek; she was crying silently.

The leader once again led Anna Marie and this time she was in front of the girls who were there willingly. The leader bent down next to Anna Marie's ear, "This is you're future, my pretty." The child got the feeling that something was wrong but she didn't know what it was. The leader gave the signal and the Brown-haired boy grinned and looked at the blonde girl. He ripped the duct tape off her mouth. He looked funny, in Anna Marie's opinion trying to sit himself on the same chair the girl was already sitting on. The blonde girl's crying went up another notch. Anna Marie again got this feeling that something was wrong.

She looked away.

The blonde girl screamed.

Author Ramblings continued: Wow, heavier then my normal story. I hope this is still T. Leave me a review about what you think.


	5. A Rogue's Tale

Author Ramblings: It occurs to me I haven't updated in a while so here you go. This has been bouncing around in my head for a few days. Remember all background and accents, ages and other are mine to twist, play with, and kill as I see fit.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men (ain't it sad?)

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

It was a sweltering day in Bayville, New York. It was also a special day for the residents of the Xavier Institute because the Professor had invited his old friend Erik to visit so that they may settle their differences. However, no one, not even Storm, knew it was going to be so unbearably, uncomfortably _hot_. So all the students, teachers and guests were outside playing, in the kids' cases, or by, in the adults' cases, the outdoor pool.

Logan and Sabertooth had gone off into the near forest muttering something about a contest to see who could cut the most trees down (don't ask). Charles and Erik had a nice, relaxing conversation. Storm and Beast were closer to the pool, monitoring the children in case an emergency should occur. The rest of the Acolytes and Brotherhood, who had tagged along, went to scoop out the X-goodie-goodies. Scott was helping Jean with suntan lotion out of the pool. The new recruit boys were having a cannonball contest (Sam was in the lead). Kitty, Tabby, and Jubilee were sun tanning and gossiping. Rogue and her entourage, Rahne, Jamie, Amara, and Wanda (who had slept over last night) were missing.

The door opened. A little ten-year-old boy and girl both with white streaks in their hair rushed outside and splashed into the pool. A chocolate fifteen-year-old with similar streaks walked out. Then came Rogue and Wanda. Amara was in an orange one piece with a big tee shirt to cover. Rogue was dressed normally. Wanda was in a red bikini. Each girl had a bag. They set up in an area further away from everyone. Wanda set her stuff down and went into the pool. Amara and Rogue stayed on dry land.

Pyro toddled up to them, "What ya sheilas doing?"

Rogue glared up at him from her book, "What's it look lahke fireball?"

"Why ain't ya going in the water, luv?" This was directed towards the sunbathing Amara.

Rogue was quick to answer, "Because she didn't satisfy mah expectations in training this morning so Ah'm not letting her in the pool. Now could ya move? Ya blockin' mah light." Pyro shrugged and went to find something he could burn.

The day marched on and it was not near lunchtime. The pool day had been put on hold for a barbeque. During the lunch Bobby wasn't happy with his hot dog so he tried to switch his with Amara's. It ended with a burning hot dog landing and Bobby's swim trunks. So after the laughing, swelling, and going to get new trunks Bobby decided it was time to knock 'Miss `Mara' off her high horse. So he gathered the usual suspects, his posse, his partners in crime and trying to give Logan a heart attack: Ray, Sam, and Roberto. He had hatched such a devious plan he felt little horns and a tail sprout or he was in the sun too long. He explained his genius brainchild and was met with, "It seems foolproof." "Alright." "Are ya'll insane? Miss Rogue'll kill us!" The negativity and inquiry about mental health came from Sam.

Bobby put an arm around his doubting Thomas of a friend, "Sometimes Sammy you need to be insane to get the best out of life such as seeing Princess Amara look like a drowned rat."

And so with much whining, the plan was nailed down with who would do what and when. It was approaching evening when 'Operation: Dethrone' went into motion. Rogue went inside for something or another and Amara was all alone and sitting in the same chair as the morning. Bobby discreetly iced the ground under the chair from his predetermined spot under a nearby tree. Sam, Roberto, and Ray all quietly and quickly made their way behind the chair and pushed.

Splash! Amara went in the deep end of the pool. Bobby cracked up and ran to his friends for high-fives. A crash interrupted their celebration. Rogue dropped the tray of drinks she was holding. She sprinted to the deep end of the pool and drove in, still in her normal clothes. Wanda, Rahne, and Jamie noticed the commotion and ran to where their stuff was. They all grabbed towels and waited for Rogue to surface. She did seconds later, pulling Amara with her. The older girl heaved them both out of the water and in front of the rest of the stripes. The towels were immediately given and the group rushed inside. All the while Amara had her head buried in Rogue's stomach, hiding her face. During all this everyone was silent, once the stripes got inside the whispers and shouts started.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

It was a day after 'Operation: Dethrone' and Bobby was feeling pretty good about himself. The five pranksters were in the Institute library goofing off. The Acolytes (minus Sabertooth again) and Brotherhood were there after wandering away from the old friends.

Suddenly, the air stilled. It grew thick with anticipation; you could feel something was coming. Or at least the not-so-bad guys could feel it; the others weren't paying attention. The library was designed with tables at the back near the huge windows. Bookshelves overflowed on either side of the main aisle that stretched from the doubles doors to the tables. The fore-mentioned doors swung open and shut fast. The sound of a key turning in a lock was heard. A menacing shadow moved along the bookcases slowly. It moved closer and closer to the unsuspecting teens.

It was Rogue. She moved gracefully, slowly, leisurely, like a lioness stalking prey that she knew wouldn't escape. The two facing the door, Sam and Ray, finally saw her but it was too late. She glided to behind Bobby's chair. The room got deathly quiet.

"Hello Bobby." She purred. Iceman gulped and slowly turned in his seat, wishing with all his heart that it was all a nightmare or illusion and she wasn't really there. But no such luck Rogue was staring at him with all the burning intensity of a thousand suns.

"Hey Rogue. What do you want?" Bobby was trying to hide fear but was failing miserably. At this point the Professor and Erik along with Logan, Sabertooth, and Storm and Beast came in to the scene.

Rogue smiled. A horrible, psycho-killer meets smooth devil smile that sent chills down your spine and left no doubt that _you. were. in. TROUBLE!_ The X-boys shared an involuntary flinch. She said, "Ah'm here ta kill ya." There were wide eyes, gulping, and even a whine but Rogue ignored them all and hopped on top of the table they were sitting at. She took out a wicked looking knife with three twisted blades intertwining at the end into one sharp point. The blades were a shining metal and the handle was black with green rhinestones in the shape of an R. She began throwing it up and catching it with one hand like she was juggling the knife, "But first Ah'm gunna tell ya a story: (A/R: No accent in the story because I'm just way to lazy.)

Once upon a time, in the far away, made up kingdom of Nova Roma there was a Princess. Her name was Amara and she was sad because her parents had just died. So the princess of the made up country was sent to a horrible orphanage. The old matron got enough money to take good care of the kids but she only gave her changes the minimum while she kept the rest for herself. The fake princess put up with the bullies and bad conditions until she began to feel hot. This heat came and went until one day; she was running from some older kids looking to hurt her when the heat came back worse then ever. She felt like she was burning from the inside out. She ran to the old gardener's shed that nearby. The bullies were gaining as she moaned in pain. Suddenly, the pain vanished. Then fire shot out of her hands toward the shed. She screamed and turned around. This caused her to shoot at the older kids. She screamed so much and so loud her throat was dry as a desert. She ran.

But luckily for her, in another far away kingdom called Xavieria the good and well-loved king had a special crown. With this special crown he could sense special people like Amara. When she released the fire at the orphanage he picked her up on the crown right away. He could feel her fear and so he sent one of his loyal subjects, the Rogue to bring the fire-starter to his kingdom.

Meanwhile, in Xavieria's enemy kingdom, Buckethead, the king, had also heard about the fiery girl so he and his knights of lackey and knights of junior lackey sped on their metal horses to the made up kingdom of Nova Roma to find the special orphan.

Unfortunately, the Rogue and the gang from Buckethead all got to the mutant at the same time. Now understandably it took a few days for everything to be organized and to get to the made up kingdom. So in the few days, the princess was on the streets. The group from Buckethead found Amara first. And of course, the sight of a grown man in a cape and with a bucket on his head scared the wits out of the girl and she ran. The Rogue saw and followed. The princess trying to hide in an alley so filthy it felt as if you were breathing in straight garbage. The Rogue found the distressed girl and silently offered a hand. Amara looked at it warily then slowly reached for it. The Rogue pulled her into an unexpected hug. Her first hug in years. The king, his knights of lackey, and knights of junior lackey went home empty-handed that day."

Rogue paused her to get a glance of the reactions from her revealing that everything they had been told about Amara's background was made up. She also took a look at the others; they were smiling, or thinking. All the while she was talking she paced back and forth across the table the X-boys were sitting at and juggling her knife. Now that she really looked she was amused to find that the boys eyes followed the path of the knife closely, as if they were afraid she actually would kill them. She continued her story,

"Once back at Xavieria, Amara stuck to the Rogue like glue. She had nightmares of the orphanage and it was hard to adapt to a whole new life. But around the end of her second week she was settling in. Then another call came from the king about another special girl in need of help that he wanted the Rogue to rescue. She packed and headed for Wolvesburg. There a little girl, named Rahne, whose mother had died in childbirth and had lived with her drunken father. He abused her, and drank all the money. Then one day he was beating her and she was so upset and feeling so much at once she changed into a small wolf. Her father was so shocked he passed out. Rahne was scared too. She changed back. Hours later, when the dad had finally woken up, he seized his daughter and tried to burn her at the stake citing she was a demon. She chewed through the rope and ran. She spent weeks on the streets, because during this time the king's special crown wasn't working right. She begged, stole, and ate trash. The Rogue found her at one in morning trying to brush her teeth with water from a puddle so dirty you couldn't see your reflection. She also ran but her legs grew weak from hunger and she passed out.

When she woke up she saw the Rogue and she was lying on a soft bed that felt like a cloud. She slowly sat up and saw a big bowl of steaming soup. She immediately ate under the watchful eye of the Rogue. Rahne too stayed and had a rough time adjusting. She clung closer then Amara and need more attention because of what she suffered but she to came to like Xavieria. Then came another call form the king, this time in was in his very kingdom. A special boy with the power to clone himself, named Jamie. When his powers manifested he was very confused so he ran away from home. The Rogue tracked him down and she convinced him to go with her. It turns out he was living with grandparents that were on welfare and couldn't afford to keep him, so with their consent Jamie went with Rogue. And finally, the case came but this was not heralded with a call from the king but The Rogue seeked this one out. Her name was Wanda, the daughter of the king of Buckethead. The two didn't get along and he placed her in an asylum. But a blue witch released her. So when Wanda tried to get revenge, the king decided he didn't want to deal with the consequences of what he did to his child so he had one of his knights of lackey, his monkey lackey, erase her memory of the event. The Rogue saw this and having been friends secretly with Wanda wasn't happy. So the Rogue used her special powers and took the powers of the king of Xavieria and his beloved daughter, Princess Jean. The Rogue then fixed Wanda's head. And thus the last member of the elite group was found. Now after they each were settled the Rogue began teaching them. They learned all sorts of things, from stealth, to hacking, to fighting. They were a powerful team and the king's secret weapon. Through all the time they spent together they grew close. The End."

Rogue concluded her little story. She saw that the boys' eyes were still on the knife so she threw it down. It cut into the table, sticking. She stopped pacing at the end of the boys' table and the beginning of the next. She put her foot on the knife and put her elbow on her knee with her hand in her hair. "So can anyone tell meh the moral of the storah?" She asked.

The boys were on the floor since they jumped and knocked their chairs over when she threw the knife down. They slowly got up and back in their chairs. They were frantically searching their minds for the moral of that twisted tale. Rogue, losing patience and anger steadily increasing since she entered the library, suddenly pulled all the boys from their chairs onto the wide table. She then crossed her arms then quickly pointed at them. This motion released dozens of little knifes, pinning the boys clothing down to the table, and some even landing a little to close to throats for comfort. Rogue slowly crouched down and all eyes were on her she pulled up the knife she was resting her foot on and slid it back into its home in its holder in her shirt. "The moral is… don't mess with mah kids." She, quick as lightening, grabbed all the little knives and brought her right foot into a high kick and back down hard on the boys' table. The beautifully crafted solid oak table split in two. The boys fell in a mess of wood and splinters. Rogue stood safely on the next table. She turned toward the door and hopped off. She quietly made her out the same way she made her way in. The key was heard unlocking then, "Oh boys, have a nahce day." The sugar was too much and so fake you could choke on it. She probably wanted the boys to choke on it. The doors were flung open and the Rogue left the library.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Author Ramblings continued: Wow. I am kinda happy with this. What do you think? Review please.


End file.
